Talk:Vs battles 3/@comment-44369939-20191230170539
Composite Characters https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/2685138/ Square Guy Part 5 vs Applejack (My little Pony) composite square's profile (using square guy part 5 and part iv only) 11C square guy base | 9c square guy blue form square form | 7c using robo-knight | high 7A | tier 5 / planet level with collision destruction (the ability when robo pirate and mega square guy top powers collided) origin: boringtown 1 (original) (scratch project) name: composite square gender: male age: unknown however the series from boring town to square guy part 4 in-project happened over days after being 1day-10-20 years old in boring town which his age could be anywhere from 9 years old to 366 years old (via robo pirate) so 366-8=378 years old as composite but the characters in project are much younger square guy alone however this is composte but it was actually 200 years for pirate and square guy 10 years old not 1day that was just an "ordinary day" /first day of the series in boringtown | 191 years old (originally unknown but figure out by the above when writing it) | With the other characters composite square is younger as well (but not using feats from ep.1-3) classification: 2d being, shape being, pirate, sentient robot, abstract being (via mega squareguy), regular boringtown citizen (via green squareguy) powers and abilities | composite | all characters flight jetpack, self flight (different ability via mega squareguy) / not flight by jetpack robo-pirate physiology color manipulation (does not increase power except in small square blue form through flight+speed) sword destruction (1 Hit does continent level damage) sword mastery mega square guy nuclear manipulaton explosion manipulation, size manipulation time stop (not temporal reset though), danger sense (without being anywhere near his friend he could tell his friend bob was in danger) heat vision, grappling hand (can lock onto any surface and attach itself to that surface as shown when blue square grabbed onto robo pirate's ship) attack potency: below human level | large city level | planet level speed: Relativistic+ (50%-100% SoL), higher with robo-pirate ship lifting strength: Infinite (Countably infinite strength by 3-dimensional standards) (nothing shown otherwise) striking strength: below human level | large city level | planet level durability: below human level (green square) | small continent level (max combined durability all characters) | in core series mega square guy likely did not survive the planet explosion and became a different character after square guy part 5 so it's durability is likely lower than regular planet level but also likely could scale to small planet level due to tanking 75% of the explosion | small planet level stamina: infinite (infinite endless knocked out) range: small city level / Kilometers: 1 - 10 km standard equipment: sword, robot arm, robo-pirate spaceship which can teleport, is extremely durable, and can move at ftl+ speeds, also cannot be destroyed until it fully enters a location intelligence: low (green square, jokes around too much)| high mega square guy ( with super strength came enhanced smarts) | above average via robo pirate (created a strong spaceship, decent combat experience, likely conquered at least 5 worlds) though not genius because it's shown that he can get distracted in battle but this is unlikely weaknesses: abilities are not at full power, though composite square has full control over the abilities still more a weakness than a strength, jetpack can be destroyed, physiology is weak to electricity, square guy is weak to swords, weak to explosions, without other episodes feats and powers has only 30% of full arsenal, color manipulation only gives access to jetpack and increased speed but loses that power if jetpack is lost, and gives a speed boost on ground and sky only, does NOT increase strength however allows him to use grappling hand which that part is not a weakness unlike the others, cannot use time stop at will and only when using heat vision (which may be a strength or a weakness depending if square guy can win during the time stop or an ability that backfires on himself during the time stop since he can only use max only 1 more ability during the time stop and the time stop only lasts 4 seconds) resistances and buffs: resistance to heat vision/lasers, jetpack can only come off if destroyed and cannot be removed physically, grappling hook can touch intangible objects, resistance to nuclear manipulation, extremely effective against opponents who wield swords, mega square guy's mega form does not have a time limit, self-flight in mega square guy form is full control of, also can increase speed stats, size manipulation can be used a game change when combined with different forms techniques: deception (square guy and the other characters has shown to sucessfully trick each other during battle and since in those forms they both had higher than average intelligence it's good trickery combat) composite square image not drawn to scale -- base form composite square | fusion form third form applejack | rainbow power stats equalized at tier low 2c hax on, bfr on, leaving on, blitz on, first attack on, distance unknown, location: large earth-wall city composite square is not with spaceship -- applejack wins 10, or higher/10, wins by reality warping + combat (all necessary counters, composite square had too many weaknesses though still somehow able to match applejack but not that well, clean win, other heavy hax abilities like magic excluded since reality warping was limited and it only could be maxed with combining abilities for applejack so 10 or higher ratio not a 10+ ratio) '' ''composite square's lifting strength even if stats were not equalized would not have help him in this battle nor would have allowed him to win due to location and reality warping, plus neither his speed would since he was not with his spaceship and max speed is lower than the mftl+ speed of applejack) '' ''technically high-end stats used for composite square '' ''high end stats used for applejack '' ''time stop not used (it's likely that applejack had to first attack using limited reality warping to prevent composite square from using heat vision-time stop) '' '''smarts were included in this battle despite neither character winning by it '